An Alternate Reality (Revised)
by mulan7
Summary: Longer and better than before! (I hope) My version of GoF
1. Default Chapter Title

13 years ago Voldemort killed the Potters. Everyone knows that. That is why Harry Potter is famous; he alone survived. What most people don't know is that Rose and John Sama were also there with their daughter Luna. Nobody noticed that Luna also survived.

These were prophecies told after the accident.

If you wish to defeat the Dark One heed theses words:

Lightening is important

Moon will lead the way

Moon the Key 

# Storm a Way

Moon in the blood of the Chosen One

Bolt on the head of a very Strong Wizard

Luna has lived in orphanages for as long as she can remember. But nothing like this has ever happened. After almost 13 years, at nearly age 14, she discovered that she had living relatives. Her mother's sister, Petunia, is alive and living in a house in London. So today Luna is going to see her family.

NUMBER FOUR, PRIVET DRIVE

Harry Potter woke-up with a splitting headache. That didn't bother him though, what bothered him was the dream he woke-up from. It was about a girl he seemed to know. She was in trouble with Voldemort, fighting with him. (Maybe I'd better write to Sirius) Harry thought.

Diiing-Dooong the doorbell was ringing and he was the only one up.

Harry walked to the door and opened it to see …

The girl from his dream!

"H-h-hello", stuttered Harry

"Hello, does Petunia Dursley live here?" "Yes she does, I'll go get her. Come in and have a seat."

Harry raced upstairs to Petunia and Vernon's room. He pounded on the door"Aunt Petunia" he shouted " Get up, there is someone here asking to see you"

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open "What are you shouting about at 5 in the morning!?" Vernon shouted at an out-of-breath Harry." There is a girl down stairs asking for Aunt Petunia" Harry told him calmly. "I'm coming" Petunia muttered

5 MINUTES LATER DOWNSTAIRS

"Hello" the girl whispered to Petunia " I'm sorry to come so early in the morning and wake you up, but I got lost and didn't find your house till 10 minutes ago." She said in a louder voice "My name is Luna Sama and if the orphanage didn't misinform me I'm your niece. The daughter of your sister Rose" "Rose? If you're Rose's daughter why are you in an orphanage?" asked Petunia. " You mean you don't know? Rose was killed in the fire that killed Aunt Lily." "The fire? Fire? Oh, that fire. Rose was caught in the fire?" Vernon said. "Why was she there?" asked Harry. "Umm, sorry who are you?" asked a confused Luna "I know you answered the door, but I don't know you, do I?" " I'm your cousin, Harry Potter" Harry rushed to say before the Dursleys came up with some crazy story. "Harry Potter, then you survived the fire too? They said all the Potters had been killed. Anyway, Mum and Dad went to visit Aunt Lily and Uncle James because mum wanted to see her sister and dad wanted to see James, Who he went to school with." Replied Luna " What was the school called" asked a suddenly fearful Petunia " I honestly don't know" lied Luna They'll think I'm crazy if I say he was a wizard from Hogwarts, Luna thought just as Harry said " It must have been Hogwarts as that's the school my dad went to" Luna tried to hide her shocked expression as Vernon started yelling" WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU OF MENCHENING YOUR ABOMINATION OF A SCHOOL IN THIS HOUSE!" "Vernon you'll scare her away," whispered Petunia " Harry go start breakfast" she said louder "But . . . ""Just do it. And make some for our guest!" "Alright" " Now Luna what is it you wanted to ask (She had been trying to ask a question for the last 5 minutes) " I wanted to now if maybe you would, well, um, take me in?" Luna asked hopefully. She then rushed to say, " I could earn my way. I can cook and clean and keep your garden" " Of course you can stay, we'll just go to the orphanage and get your things" " I don't have anything other than my clothes that I'm wearing" 

And so it was that Luna finally got a home with family. 

Things went peaceful for about a month when a Hogwarts owl came and dropped a letter in Luna's lap.

Luna opened the letter. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of_WHICHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Sama,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. That goes for Mr. Potter too.

Hagrid will take you to get your stuff on June 20.Tell Harry he is allowed to use magic to help you get to grade level and to make sure you make it to the station, but he is not to use it carelessly.

Yours sincerely,

# Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

# Deputy Headmistress

Luna gave Harry the letter. After reading it "ALRIGHT" shouted Harry "Oh Aunt Petunia" Harry called sweetly, "Luna is going to Hogwarts with me. And wait there's more, I can use magic to make sure you don't stop us" "WHAT" shrieked Petunia " Luna is going to Hogwarts with me and you can't stop us" Harry repeated, "Hagrid is coming to pick us up tomorrow" " Um, Harry. Maybe we should stay at an inn or something for the rest of the summer. You know how they hate anything abnormal." Suggested Luna "Hmm, You're right, we'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron." Replied Harry. Then he said, "There's another page saying what you need. You should look at it." "Ok"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of_ WHICHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Fourth years will require:

  1. 3 sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. 1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. 1 winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)
  5. 1 set of dress robes

Please note that pupils' clothes should carry nametags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)_**

By Miranda Goshawk

**_A History of Magic_** by Bathilda Bagshot

**_Magical Theory_** by Adalbert Waffling

**_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_** by Emeric Switch

# **_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**

By Phyllida Spore

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_** by Arsenius Jigger

# **_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**

By Newt Scamander

# **_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Basic potion ingredients

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

So the next day Harry, Luna, and Hagrid went to Diagon Alley.

They arrived at Gringotts at 10. Then they got Luna's key. The three of them went down to Harry's vault. All of them got a surprise came when they got to Luna's vault; it was the biggest in the whole bank. In it was dozens of any gem you could image, rare magical items, rare clocks, dozens of crowns and scepters, and of course the normal Gallons, Sickles, and Knuts, plus just about anything else you could image. In other words Luna was the richest person in the wizarding world. This of course set both Hagrid and Harry into an awed silence. 

They then set out and got all the school supplies (Luna had to try ALL the wands at the shop before she found hers) and ended up in front of the Quidditch store. "What's Quidditch?" Luna asked " "Only the best sport in the world" replied Harry " It's hard to explain. You'll see at school, right now lets just get you a broom." "Ok" said Luna, she pointed to a Firebolt 2 " How about this one" she asked "You sure know a good broom when you see one" Harry said " That's the newest broom and it's supposed to be the best" he groaned in envy as she bought it. "Yes, I know Harry, you've only been going on at me about the wizarding world, flying, Hogwarts, flying, flying, and flying since you found out I knew about Hogwarts." Luna muttered. The broom had cost 12,000 gallons.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron since it was already night. Luna paid for the fees for herself and Harry to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the summer, while Hagrid went back to Hogwarts. The next day Harry started teaching Luna magic so she would be up to grade level. He also taught her to fly. She was a natural.

"Harry, wake up" Luna said while shaking Harry. "It's time to get to the station" 

It was September first and Harry was tired after teach Luna all night.

" Can't a guy get some sleep? I'm up all night teaching you the last bits and pieces of all the magic I know, and you can't even let me sleep-in the next morning." Complained Harry.

"Harry." "What" "Shut-up and get dressed, we need to get to the station." "Alright" 

"Well then get UP" Luna exclaimed, pulling Harry off his bed.

# "Oww, what was that for?" Harry asked. "Just get dressed, breakfast is downstairs" " Ok"

## TWO HOURS LATER ON PLATFORM 9 3/4

"Come ON Harry" Luna shouted impatiently "Get a move on" "I'm coming Luna" Harry replied with humor. "Lets go find Ron and Hermione"

In five minutes Harry and Luna found the Weasleys "Hey Ron!" Ron turned around so that he saw Harry and Luna"Hi Harry. Who's she" "I'll tell you on the train. Where's Hermione?" "Over here Harry" said Hermione " Didn't you see me?" "No""Oh, Well let's get on the train" she said just as the whistle went off.

The four of them got onto the train and went to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's usual compartment.

## 20 MINUTES LATER ON THE TRAIN

"Harry, now you can tell us who she is." Urged Ron. "Yes Potter tell us who she is," said a snide voice from the doorway. (Draco Malfoy of course). "Get lost Malfoy" Ron said sharply. "Why does he need to Ron?" Luna whispered loudly "I think he's cute." The cabin was silent in a moment; everyone was staring at Luna like she was crazy. "What!?" Luna asked sharply. "Ah, I said he was cute out loud didn't?" she whispered embarrassed. Everyone nodded his or her head. "Draco is Harry's archenemy," explained Ron. "Oh" "Anyway, This is my cousin Luna," said Harry. "Harry, when did you get a second cousin? You said Dudley was your only cousin," asked Hermione. "I'm not a Dursley," Luna explained "I'm a Sama, My mother was Harry's other aunt. She and my father died with Harry's parents. Voldemort killed them. Only Harry and I survived that." That put everyone 'cept Harry in an awed silence: Hermione and Ron because they were now friends with two Voldemort survivors, and Malfoy because he knew how much money the Sama family had. " Sama . . . As in the richest wizarding family EVER?" asked Malfoy uncertainly. "Yep, that's her," said Harry. By the time this discussion was over train had reached Hogwarts. Everyone got off the train. Luna got on the boats with the first years as everyone else got into the carriages.

## THE SORTING CEREMONY

Luna found herself in a bare stone chamber with the first years and the house ghosts. She spotted one she recognized from Harry's description. "Hey Nick" Luna called. " Who called me?" "I did," said Luna waving "Harry told me about you. I'm his cousin Luna. He and I meet a month ago." "You only met Harry a month ago and he's your cousin?" asked Nearly Headless Nick. "How is that possible?" asked the other ghosts. (They had come to see whom Nick was talking to) "I was in an orphanage most of my life. That's how. I had just found out I had living family and so met Harry and the Dursleys. My parents died with Harry's parents." Replied Luna "Where were you when your parents died?" asked the ghosts "With them" she answered.

At that time they were hurried into the main hall. The sorting hat lay on a stool in the center of the room. The sorting hat started singing.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

#### Yet how to pick the worthy ones

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

### He whipped me off his head

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

### And tell where you belong!

Everyone roared his or her approval. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

Everyone was then called except Luna.

"Our last new student will be a fourth year," announced Dumbledore. "Sama, Luna"

Luna went to the stool and put the hat on.

_Hmm, this is interesting. Harry Potter's cousin and the blood of a founder in your veins, Destined for get things, yet like Harry you refuse Slytherin. Just as well. You'll do well in_GRYFFINDOR.

After the feast was over Dumbledore got up and smiled.

"Now that everyone has eaten, I have a few announcements to make." Everyone got quiet "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, would like all to know that Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs have been added to the list of objects forbidden in the castle. The list now contains 437 objects, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anyone would care to check it." He smiled "As always the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to students, as is Hogsmeade to all below 3rd year." He paused "It is also my painful duty to tell you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Here he stopped for the cries of outrage. Dumbledore went on, "This is because of an event that will start in October and continue throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy. Be assured that you will all enjoy it immensely. I am greatly pleased that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." Cries of pleased disbelief "For those who don't know about the tournament; It was established 700 years ago as a friendly contest between the 3 largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was representing each school and the 3 champions were to compete in 3 magical tasks. Every 5 years one of the schools hosted the tournament. This continued until the death toll mounted to high. Then it was discontinued. This is the first successful attempt to reinstate the tournament in years. However some changes have been made for the champions' safety. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be here with their contenders in October, and the selection of champions will happen on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide on the champions to compete for the Triwizard Cup then. The winning champion get glory for their school and 1,000 Galleons personal money." Cries of delighted anticipation "However there will be an age limit of 17 years or older. Don't try to enter if you're not in that age group. Now it is late and you must be rested for tomorrows classes. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

As the students went to their towers nearly everyone was complaining about the restrictions or talking excitedly about entering the tournament. That night everybody slept fitfully.


	2. Default Chapter Title

I am truly sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I was having MAJIOR writer's block. 

WARNING! WARNING! VERY SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD! VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY SHORT!

I don't own any of the characters that you have "meet" before reading my stories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is finally time for the Goblet to be light and everyone is gathered in the Great Hall. Before the lighting there was a feast and everyone stuffed themselves. (For those who are wondering Hermione did not go into the S.P.E.W thing) Dumbledore stood up and said, " The Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. I'd like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. First let me introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Applause was loudest for Bagman. "Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked hard these past few months on the arrangements for the Tournament,' Dumbledore continued, ' and they will be joining the three Head Masters on the panel that will judge the champion's efforts." 

Everyone is straining to see what is happening now. "The casket please Mr. Flinch"

Flinch brought Dumbledore a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. Dumbledore explain some more boring rules that everyone would try to get around, then he taped the chest three times with his wand. Everyone was holding their breath waiting for something extraordinary to happen. Nothing did. " We seem to have a problem, the tournament can't start until the champions are chosen and the champions can't be chosen without the Goblet of Fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What will happen now? Will the tournament be canceled? Will the Judges pick the champions themselves? Or will something else happen? And the most important question of all Why the ^%@# didn't the Goblet light. To find out the answers check into the next chapter of An Alternate Reality. It may be awhile ifI don't get help though.

P.S. If you have any ideas you want to share and want to co-author the story contact me at [mulan7@sailormoon.com][1] or just use the review. I will chat about it with the first two people who contact me and whose ideas I like. It may seem unfair that I say only two but if there was more the story could get waaaaaaay out of hand. Thank You and Please Review.

   [1]: mailto:mulan7@sailormoon.com



End file.
